Sunset
by The Origional Flamer
Summary: There is a triangle of hate: Vampires, Werewolfs, and werecats. Kyra, werecat by force, not choice, tries to unravel the complicated histery behind the hate.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Sunset.

Chapter 1: Blood Enemies.

Genre: Romance/Action

Author: Phoenix Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the twilight series; I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: It's been a couple of years since I've been on and I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can. Flames are welcome if you feel you must, I don't mind. I flame all the time. This is an Alternate Universe story where Reneseme was never born. Sorry, but if she's in there it would screw up the story line and I love the character Reneseme, but it would just be complicated.

p.s. Oh yeah. I'm going to take down the other stories and rewrite them. Don't worry, I'll post them after all is said and done.

…

The quiet forest rushed by me in a flash of brown and green as I pushed myself through it. I wanted out. I was sick of this sort of life forced down on me. I tried to hunt, to go with my instincts and ignore the thoughts of my sisters as they wonder why I fled. I tried to hunt in peace and failed miserably.

Damn! I hated being new. Everything became so complicated the moment I first changed into a horse sized tabby cat and learned what I was. A werecat. Woohoo…oh joy…

I could still see the proud look on my father's face. Apparently becoming a werecat is something genetically passed on from Irish women. Who knew? Not me. Of course I used to have less troublesome worries like _what would go better with my red hair, blue or purple_ or _does that guy in gym have a crush on me? _Petty, I know.

Now I'm on all fours, trying to clear my head.

I tried to focus on the things around me. I had my ears perked, using them like a radar to track down decent prey. The smell of tangy musk giving off by a heard of deer caught my attention and I turned my direction northwest.

I was faster then they were. I could here them now, and they could smell me. They were heading to a bad place for me. A sort of forbidden zone that my kind, the werecats, were not allowed to enter. Were the packs of werewolves resided. La Push.

And to be honest, I didn't really give a damn. But there was still that little roadblock in my way. A russet colored wolf, larger than me by comparison. I knew who he was, of course. He was the Cullen clan's lapdog, Jacob Black. I could smell that way too sweet scent of vampire on him. He reeked.

I skidded to a stop just ten feet from where he stood and I phased. He kept his cold dark eyes to the ground as I put on my sweats.

Why does his wolfie face look so surprised?

Isn't it so clearly obvious that I wanted some sort of permission to enter his reservation? Okay, its true I _wasn't_ going to ask before I saw him. But since he is already here I might as well.

"Aren't you going to phase too?" I turned my back to him, "Promise I won't peak until you say so"

There was a small sound of tearing flesh, then one of close sliding onto skin and I turned as he was zipping up his pants. I gave him a devilish smile as he reached for his shirt. He didn't look half bad in human form. Hell if we weren't blood enemies, I might have considered dating him. _Might_.

His Native American features contorted into a look of rage, "You don't belong anywhere near here, _Kyra!_" Ugh! I hated the way he said my name. Such hatred. "Why don't you turn around and leave and I'll _consider _letting you go without loss of blood"

_Ouch. _

I gave him a shrug, very bias "I just spotted some delicious smelling deer that happened to cross over to your land. I thought about snagging one and leaving before I got caught." I shivered as his brown eyes brooded into my blue ones, "Now I want to know if I could hunt in your land. Err…" I hated asking, "Please?"

I could see his hands shaking rapidly and I fought a sudden desire to flee. I tried to keep my heartbeat steady. Dogs know when you're afraid of them.

And then, to my surprise, he smirked. Granted it was a cold look, but at least he wasn't attacking. "You're odd, you know that?" His eyes looked a little softer now, "No one else in your pack would ever defile the rules and hunt on our lands. Are you trying to start a war?"

"Er _no_. I'm trying to get away from…never mind." I could here my sisters' footsteps in the forest now. Or did they belong to the wolfs. I couldn't tell at this point. But I was slightly curious on why he was so cool with a bunch of reeking vampires.

"Why do you hang around the Cullens so much?"

"That's none of your business!" He barked, I could see a slight flash of confusion in his eyes. Why?

"I'm just curious of to why you can stand to be around them and be a hypocritical and wont let another sworn enemy of yours grab some stinking deer."

"Kyra?" Damn it Ally! My fearless leader decided to claim me back. Perfect. "Kyra, get your ass back to our side of the forest! Do you want to die today?"

In my head, I could feel the pressure of her alpha command controlling my actions. I had to follow her instructions. That's why I wanted to escape in the first place. I gave a meaningful look to Jacob, who finally stopped shaking. He almost looked…disappointed, and I followed Allie's voice right back into the forest depts.

I could have sworn at that moment I heard a wolf howl.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Falling

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SERIES OR CHARACTERS

A/N: Thank you for lending me your thoughts on my story. I'm having a slight dilemma on creating a 'rival' love choice for the main part of the story. It has to be a male in his late teens and I would like to borrow your character description including name, animal, eye color hair color and physical description as well as personality.

P.S: Thank you both Moyra and letsgointotwilight for reading and writing a review. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Murmurs of my near fatal decision filled my head as I followed my leader to the group. All my sisters were in there feline forms, their animal faces identical masks of anger. I ignored them, deciding to trot ahead of Ally and plant myself onto a shaded rock.

"Kyra…" Ally's calm voice whispered in my head, a surge of disappointment fell inside of me, mixing with the anger of my sisters. I lifted my head to look at her, trying hard to find good answers to her questions. "Why the werewolf's? Do you have any idea the danger…?"

"Of course she doesn't, Ally!" Regina McCraft replied, her snide, feline smile directed at me. If she were a few feet closer she would have lost an eye, "that's the danger of being a newborn. You should have taken my advice and let her into the deathtrap, if she lives she'd learn her lesion and if she dies…"

"ENOUGH!" growled Ally, her thick fur standing on end. Regina backed down obediently, returning to her spot. I caught the smug smile on her face and hissed.

"Kyra please tell me why you found it perfectly normal to just waltz into the wolf side of the reservation?"

I grunted and sat up, "It's a free country, and I wanted to hunt where I please"

More hissed erupted, mixing in with slurred curse words and shouts of my ignorance, Ally jogged forward until we were only inches apart, "Oh you are woefully wrong. This isn't a free country. this reservation was founded on bloodshed and split by the hate of ancient enemies. That's why we have our side and they have theirs. It's been that way since the first of both kinds set foot on the land!"

"But why are we enemies, Ally? Is there a particular reason why we can't be comrades of sorts?"

Ally laughed a choking feral laugh, "You're too young to understand the depth of which we go to keeping this treaty alive. The fact we haven't started a war is because of that treaty, we stay on our side and they on theirs. Am I clear?"

"Crystal I suppose, "I muttered. "If that all, I'm going for a hike."

"Do you need a companion?" The timid voice of my friend Alexi floated into my mind; I saw her tiny orange spotted form stand up. I shook my head, "No need for one, this is a soul searching hike." And before any could object, I was flying through the woods again.

A few miles into the woods was all it took before I felt it safe to transform into my human form. This part of the forest was unfamiliar, but friendly and bright. There were no animals nearby and it was strangely quiet as I dressed back into my human clothes. I still had good animal instincts although I was human, and no animals in a forest should have been a red flag for me, but I was also instinctively curious. A strange scent up north wafted to my nose, a familiar scent that increased my heartbeat.

It was Jacob, or another lousy wolf boy, out in the clearing. Was I feeling suicidal? Probably. Or maybe it was the curiosity, ether way I jogged towards the clearing where the wolf boy waited.

Sunlight burst sporadically from the cloud covered sky as I bounded out. My heart gave a strange leap of joy when I realized that it was Jacob. His expression softened at the sight of me.

"I'm not surprised to find you here, Kyra"

"Hey Jacob!" I nearly squealed, I must be insane if I'm happy in his company, but he didn't seem bothered.

"You are a strange girl, you know. Against all natural instinct you want to hang around me." He smiled slightly, gesturing me over to him. Yeah, like I wasn't running to him already. I panted slightly when I reached him, holding my hand out to him, "You want to be friends?" I asked.

He glared down at me, "Why do women like you torment me so much? First Bella and now you. Can't you see my pain at all?"

"Torment? Jacob I didn't mean to torment you. And what's the deal with Bella anyway, I didn't think you'd stand to love a vampire." I said, confused.

"Used to love, dummy. That connection is nothing more than friendship but still!" He looked at me with shock on his face, "I didn't even think I could feel like that again." He grabbed me by the shoulders and bent down. I wanted to flee, fearing for my own life, but something warm inside me kept me still. His beautiful face was just inches from mine, easy kissing distance if he had the mind to.

I could see something in his eyes, a complex emotion deep in his soul. "Youre no good for me, Kyra" He whispered, his hot breath covered me for a moment and them he was gone. I was left standing in the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!! Finally chapter three!!! Yay!! Sorry, I'm a little sugar hyper today. Any who I'm thankful for the reviews for my story. I decided to give up flaming and to turn over a new leaf. Please enjoy this chapter!

School didn't hold my thoughts for as long as I hoped it would. I hardly notice my history teacher drone on about World War II, I kept my head facing the clock as it slowly ticked towards three o' clock. I let out a soft sigh of annoyance and was thankful my ever sensitive teacher didn't notice. I looked to the corner of my eye just in time to see Alexi glare at me.

"What?" I hissed, eyeing her with caution. Never have I seen her so mad.

"What do you mean 'what'? Where the heck did you go yesterday?"

I shrugged and tried to smile, I could tell by her expression that my face was a grimace. She shook her head and leaned closer "You know that as soon as you go feline were all going to know what happened, I'll bet Ally wont approve"

"You act like you already know."

She didn't respond, she turned to face the teacher once more and I returned to the clock, watching the seconds tick slower. I needed to get out of here.

End of the very short chapter.

Sorry I don't have time on my hands.


End file.
